ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Inferno's Adventures Begin
This is the first episode of Inferno's Adventures. Plot The screen is shown on a young Pyronite standing in his house (like the one in Ben 10,000). The screen backs out alittle to show his parents. "THANK YOU!" The young Pyronite yelled and jumped into his parents arms right after a Pyronite bat flew out of a covered cage. "Okay, now it's time for bed, Inferno." His dad said and slowly put his son of the ground. His mom stood beside his dad and nodded. "OKAY!" Excited, little Inferno yelled. He dashed into a room that seemed to be his room. He jumped into a fire proof bed. His father came over and tucked him into bed. He grabbed a book and the screen showed him talking with no sound. After a few seconds, the Dad Pyronite got up and kissed the little Pyronites head. "Night daddy." Inferno said. "G'night, son." The dad said. He went out and shut the bedroom door. It showed the screen from Inferno's eyes, slowly closing at first, to a point where he is squinting, then opened a little smaller than before, then squiting littler than before, then closing. Next the screen was black. It showed again from Inferno's eyes and him looking around. His bedroom door was half-way hung on by one hinge and his window was broken. The screen went to 3rd person view a showed a whole view of his room. Little pieces of rubble sitting on his floor, a few pieces of glass on his bed. He slowly got up and walked over to his door. He tried to open it as quietly as he could, but the door fell off. Inferno looked around and the screen shows more broken windows and outside, the land is lightly orange, with things flying down every street. Next thing he knows, a hand goes around his mouth and he got grabbed. Inferno tried to kick and scream, but easily wastes his energy. Slowly, the hand came off his mouth and he was turned around. "Son, we are sending you away." It was his father. "Why?" He asked, knowing he was supposed to be quiet because of his father's tone. "Because, you are not safe here." His father whispered again. "What happened?" Inferno asked. "You will find out." His dad whispered again. Next, Inferno's mom ran in. "Igneous, get him out of here, they're coming." His mother said as she tried to breath. "Okay, Sol, just try to hold them off as long as possible." Igneous said. "Fine, just make it quick, my energy is running out." Sol said. "Come here." Igneous motioned towards Inferno's bat. The bat came forth and stared at Igneous. Sol grunted and a sudden dramatic camera turn to her with a fire shield up. It showed the Ectonurites pounding on the shield. "HURRY UP, IGNEOUS!" Sol said and grunted. "Take care of him." Igneous yelled over the grunting and pounding. The bat nodded. Igneous grabbed them both and ran over to spot on a wall that had a circle on it. Igneous touched it and it glowed. The was a loud grunt. The wall opened into an elevator like thing. "Good luck." Igneous whispered and shoved both them in it. There was a giant scream. The screen showed Sol falling to the floor with no fire, just rock. The Ectonurites came foward and raced towards Igneous. Igneous quickly hit a button on the inside and left, then punched one of the Ectonurites. Inferno cheered. Right before the elevator made it all the way down, he saw father fall too. "NOOOOOO!" Inferno yelled. He tried to press the button to make the elevator go back up, but the bat slapped his hand down. "We can't go back." The bat said and Inferno was surprised. Inferno stayed silent until the elevator came down. The bat pulled Igneous to a giant ship in a huge basement like area that looked like a parking garage. The bat opened the landing pad and pulled Inferno on, then shut it. He started setting coordinates into the computer system. "What's happening?" Inferno asked. "Nothing." The bat replied. "ANSWER ME!" Inferno yelled, surprisingly sounding strong. "It might be better to hear it from your parents." The bat said. He hit a button and a loading symbol came up. There was a pounding at the door. The bats eyes opened wide and he went back to the control pad and starting hitting buttons. The ship started rising. It felt like hyper jump from Star Wars. The video finally loaded. "Hello, son." It was his dad again. "This message is pre-recorded and your mother and I want you to know what's going on." The father said. "There has been an invasion on Pyros, a Ectonurite Over-Lord named Zs'Skayr has sent an Ectonurite army, he has taken us over, we are sending you out into space to hopefully grow up and learn to use your powers, maybe a few allies could help as well." His father said. An Ectonurite came from behind and almost hit him. Inferno couldn't help it. "BEHIND YOUUUUUU!" Inferno yelled. As if Igneous could hear Inferno, he turned around a blasted the Ectonurite. "I have to end this message." Igneous said. Out of nowhere Sol came up. "Bye, Sweetie." She said. A bunch of Ectonurites came out from behind them and Inferno's eyes widened. The message went of with a disconnection like fuzzy screen on the video. "I know this isn't the best time, but my name is Volan." said the Bat who was still typing the coordinates. "Okay, Volan." Inferno said. "How about you go sleep, there are beds on the right hallway." Volan said. "Okay." Inferno said and walked down the hallway. He jumped onto the bed and stared, then slowly shut his eyes. Characters *Inferno *Igneous *Sol *Volan Villains *Zs'Skayr (Mentioned) *Ectonurite Soldiers Category:Episodes Category:Ffijy8ort